Saihate
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: Saying goodbye is hard. Tribute to Joey Fleek.
A black coffin inlaid with a single blue Treble Cleft lay before them. Everyone stood in solemn silence. Miku Shion leaned against her husbands side, tears silently meandering down her cheeks. Her hand rested lightly on her small baby bump. He would never get to meet his future niece or nephew. Akaito Shion held his wife close, an arm over her shoulders. He was dry of tears. This day had been coming for weeks. He closed his eyes as memories rose to the surface.

 _"There is something I must tell you. Our next concert is my final performance." Kaito Shion lowered his head a bit. The Vocaloids were eating dinner. Kaito had done the cooking as it was his turn, and he had made his most popular dish, seafood stir fry._

 _"Why?" Len asked._

 _Kaito reached up and undid his scarf from around his neck, "I'm dying."_

 _Gasps rang out. As the scarf floated free of his neck, a large flat mass became visible. It stretched from just under his right jaw line and cut a diagonal swath across his neck to end just below his left collarbone._

 _"What is it?" Gakupo went pale. He instinctively knew, but he refused to believe it._

 _"It's throat cancer, stage IV, and this is not just one tumor. It has already spread. Tumors have been found throughout my body." Kaito explained._

 _"When does chemo start?" Mieko asked._

 _What Kaito said next shocked everyone._

 _"I'm not doing chemo. I've decided to forgo treatment."_

 _"What? Why?" Len cried out._

 _"I'd only get another three to six months." Kaito shook his head, "I have six weeks, possibly a bit longer left. It is far too late for any treatment to help me now."_

Len held his twin sister Rin as she cried. He ignored his own tears as he stared at the coffin. He blinked, his heart heavy with the loss. It was still hard to believe that six short weeks ago, they had found out about Kaito's cancer. Len had tried his hardest to convince Kaito to do the Chemo, but the Bluenette had refused. He recalled their last concert.

 _"Hey everyone!" Kaito had waved like he always did, "Who is ready for tonight?" He waited as cheers rang out, "Hmm, did I hear something?" More cheers rang out. Kaito leaned forward and held a hand to his ear, "I can't hear you!" The stadium all but rocked with sound, "That's more like it!" Kaito turned to the right and waited, "Len, what is keeping you?"_

 _"My pants!" Len called from offstage, "Miku is taking her sweet time fixing the hole in the seat of my pants!"_

 _"You've been told repeatedly to make sure your costumes are ready days before the concerts!" Kaito folded his arms, turned to the audience, and smiled, "Nobody listens to me. How long is the fix going to take?"_

 _"Done!" Miku called out._

 _Len ran out on stage, "Sorry about that everyone!" He stopped, "Kaito, what song were we going to perform?"_

 _Kaito gave a theatrical sigh, "Len!"_

 _"What?" Len asked, "It is not like you've never forgotten songs!"_

 _"He's my Son?" Luka ran on stage from the right._

 _"Acute?" Miku ran on stage from the left._

 _"I know! I know! It's Decorator with me singing lead!" Rin ran on stage from the right._

 _"No, it's World is Mine!" Mieko ran on stage from the left._

 _"Canterella, me and Miku?" Akaito asked hopefully, rising up through the stage on a platform._

 _"The Madness of Duke Venomana?" Gakupo stepped through the back curtain._

 _"No, it's not any of those songs!" Kaito shook his head, "Len and I are supposed to be performing Erase or Zero!"_

 _At that, he and Len launched into the song._

Gakupo bowed his head quietly. Kaito had gone downhill so quickly. Five and a half weeks after the concert, Kaito passed away. He had not been alone. They all had been in his room with him. Gakupo blinked rapidly, fighting tears. Kaito had never once said he was scared or in pain. It had been very peaceful. There was relief afterwards as they all knew that Kaito was not suffering anymore.

 _Gakupo stared at the Bluenette laying in bed. It wouldn't be much longer now. Everyone was there. Akaito sat beside Kaito, Miku next to him. She was just beginning to show her pregnancy. Rin sniffled. Luka was leaning against the wall, her face expressionless. Kaito opened his eyes. He looked relaxed._

 _"I'm sorry for what I'm putting you through." His voice was almost gone._

 _"There is no need to apologize, Kaito!" Mieko's voice broke._

 _"I never thought this was how it would end. It was a good life." Kaito rested his hand on Miku's stomach, "I wish I could get to know you, little one, but know this. I will be watching over you."_

 _"You can't die! You can't!" Rin cried out, "Big brothers don't abandon their little sisters!" She hiccuped._

 _"Rin, come here. I will always be right here." Kaito put his trembling hand on Rin's chest over her heart. "Be brave for me, little sister." He was almost gone. His eyes closed and opened, "Akaito, my little brother, thank you for being a part of my life. Be strong, and live for me. Miku, you will be an amazing mother. I only wish I could meet my niece." His breathing was slowing, "Thank you, everyone, for your friendship. You made my life amazing." Kaito was struggling. "Sayonara…" his eyes didn't close, but his breathing stopped. Miku had her head on his chest. She sat up, having heard his last heartbeat._

 _"It's over." She whispered._

Mieko stepped forward and laid the bunch of blue roses she was holding onto the coffin. She stepped back and watched the others move to do the same. She knew this was the private funeral for them. Tomorrow was the public event in which the world would say their goodbyes. A memorial had popped up in front of the mansion. It had started with a plush ice cream cone. Blue and white balloons, cards, flowers, and other plush toys had joined the ice cream cone. Mieko had not yet cried. She would cry herself out later. Right now she needed to be strong.

Rin clung to Len like he were a life preserver. Like Len, she too had tried to convince Kaito to get treatment but she had failed too. Her heart ached so much right now. She wondered if she would ever be happy again. Kaito had been a big brother to her and Len. She missed their morning ritual where she and Len would wake Kaito with their dog pile. Some times after Len left, Kaito would let Rin snuggle into him for a bit. Rin had loved those times. She always felt safe curled up against Kaito who would put his arms around her.

Luka had stopped feeling. She was numb inside. The world had become cold and grey. Even the sunshine was dim. She stood there, staring straight ahead. All she did was breathe. Kaito was life. Everything was so wrong. Luka started thinking about death. Her life was empty. There was nothing left in her that wanted to keep living. She had died inside as Kaito died. Her ribbon would do the trick. It would be quick, so quick. This existence would be over and she would be with Kaito again.

"I can't go on." Luka blinked, realizing she had spoken. Was that her voice? It was flat, empty. "I want to be with Kaito."

"I don't want to go on ether!" Rin choked out.

"I'm done with this life." Len sniffled.

"I agree with them. It's so dark, dull. Nothing interests me anymore." Mieko broke out.

"He's touched us all." Akaito turned to face them, "Self murder is a sin. Do you not remember that? Kaito wouldn't want you joining him so soon. I know it is hard right now, but we will get through this, all of us. Families stick together."

"Please, I wouldn't be able to handle it if you guys went too!" Miku broke down, "It hurts so much!"

"It won't get better for me." Luka spoke, "Everything inside is dead. This soul is rotting. There is nothing left." She suddenly found herself being hugged by the twins, Mieko, and Gakupo. Deep inside, the lock on her emotions broke. Luka started to cry as she clung to them. It was a cleansing cry, releasing all her pent up pain. Soon, everyone was clustered together as they shared in their grief. Pulling apart, they stood together and began to sing Saihate. In the sky overhead, Kaito watched, and smiled. Everything would be okay.

 **Queen Sunstar: This short one shot is dedicated to Joey Fleek. You will be missed. I did enjoy your music while I could hear it. Your family has my condolences. I only hope I can be as brave as you as I face my own battle against Dyspepsia and learn to control it.**


End file.
